


Doctor Stone x Reader One-shots & Lemons

by CinderingAshes



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BDSM, Caning, Cock Tease, Cock and Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Lemon, Light Bondage, Lots of Sex, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Stonefication doesn’t happen maybe, Suspension, Ten billion percent smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderingAshes/pseuds/CinderingAshes
Summary: I know I’m not the only one that’s dreamed of wooing that impossible scientist. Or perhaps have the heart of Tsukasa and be his one and only. There’s so many boys and so little time in this now Stone world. Feel free to make requests as I post things! Beginning of this will be me taking the characters for a test drive  more fluff and crude language before we get to the good stuff alright!First up is Senku!
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Reader, Ishigami Senkuu/Reader, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Shishiou Tsukasa/Other(s), Tsukasa Shishio/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 314





	1. The equation of Force (Senku Ishigami x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me Wattpad hasn’t been kind to me and I wish to write so much smut. Just taking a test drive before the smut. My husband helped me with the damn joke in this. So if you want to correct me on the physics of this. Please do! He’s a physics nerd.

You weren't the brightest when it came to school in general, but here in this Stone world that you had been awoken into. You could understand things more perfectly. You knew how to survive and how to make that happen. But when it came to wooing men towards you, that was like math in science, it just didn't come to you. You were pretty, sure, but nothing too appealing to look at in your defense.

"[name]~ you look like you're thinking pretty hard there~" came Gen as he walked over to you with that usual sly grin on his face. "Sure, how does one flirt?" you asked him as Gen made a sound at your straightforward question. "You sure don't beat around the bush do you [name]?" he asked you as you gave an empty blink before shaking your head.

"Listen ya fuck, all I know how to do is speak different languages and draw stupid shit. Flirting is like Math and Science to me." you told him. The male shaking his head at your words with a small smile. "Wouldn't happen to be Senku would it?" he asked with his sleeves coming up to his mouth, that sly grin on his face.

"H-HOW!?" you gasped at him as Gen chuckled.

"You stare at him so hard I'm sure the villagers who help him have noticed. Tell me, why else would Senku a young boy, prime age for masturbation, revive a pretty girl like you?" Gen asked as he leaned close to you. Your eyebrows furrowing together as you thought of things Senku had said earlier.

"To pump oxygen into the furnace?" you mumbled as the dumbest answer.

"I swear to- NO! [name}. Think, THINK ABOUT IT." he said to you with his hands shaking to show how much you were missing the point. You thought about it, you didn't think Senku liked you so what the hell would the point be other than to have more hands. 

Then it clicked.

"Oh...this is about re-population isn't it?" you grumbled towards him as he laughed.

"I have no intention on children...dealing with you lot has been enough for me." you said with narrowed eyes.

"Not just kids [Name]. Like I want a harem, Senku wants somebody to love."

"Eh no, i'm gonna stop you right there. That boy has made it clear he is not interested in relationships." you said to Gen as he sighed and rubbed his head. 

"Stop slaking you two. [Name] come help me." Senku said as he walked to the shed, you throwing some sort of hand signs at Gen before following Senku.

"Whaddya need buddy?" you asked while standing there. Then it was like magic, a fucking flirt came to you. This mad lad loved science, use that to flirt. Despite how much you hated it, you retained physcis knowledge.

You listened to Senku as he instructed you what to do with the current ingredients he was handing you and then an empty beaker along with a stirring rod as he walked to the end of the table.

It was now or never.

"Hey Se-"

"SENKU!! HELP!" Chrome yelled as you felt your frustration increase as Senku hummed before holding a finger up as he walked out of the shed. 

You just wanted to get dicked down, is that too much to ask for?!

You didn't have a chance to talk to him at all, even during the day, until evening came. Everyone was around the fire, Senku had finally sat down. You watched as Suika ran off to play with her dog. It was now. You handed him a bowl of soup as you looked the man dead in the eye. 

"Senku...Given that the equation of force is mass multiplied by acceleration. After I size your dick and slap your ass, Do you think I could know how hard you thrust?" you said loud enough for others to hear. 

Senku choked on his food, coughing rather harshly while Gen fell back into the dirt, laughing his ass off.

You put a lot of effort into this damn flirt. And no one likes it.

"IS that possible?" Chrome asked while Senku nods from his choking fit, face bright red.

"WHAT!?" Chrome yelled while Kohaku shook her head. 

You knew you weren't gonna get an answer as Senku walked away still coughing.

"I don't think he liked that one very much." Gen said while wiping his tears away, You rolled your eyes while your cheeks turned red. "I'll just be sure to ship my ass to Tsukasa's empire then" you grumbled while falling back into the dirt.

Fuck Science man.


	2. A dildo, for reasons (Asagiri Gen x Reader SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me. I tried so hard on this this is for heart shaped box! I did my best to think of how they would even make one in the Stone world. There are a few manga spoilers if you squint but pay more attention to the smut please! And Please enjoy!

Now it was no fucking surprise to absolutely anyone when the very popular Gen had been paired up with the golden voiced [name]. You however were however pleasantly surprised about the oodles and oodles of hot sex you both had. Gen was such a risk taker it had thoroughly surprised you. And you were a surprisingly dominating female and he loved that so much more.

From sex before he'd go on stage and preform mind blowing tricks or telling people what they wanted to hear most. He was such a sweet talker but you hadn't been easily swayed in his words besides agreeing to date the weasel.

But...as the Stone world had come and time passed by before you and Gen had both defected to be on Senku's side sooner than you had both thought. Thanks Hyoga, asshole.

But now that you had both defected it had been maybe eons since the last time you both had been in each others company.

"It sucks Dildo's are a thing of the past." Gen mumbled to you one evening as you both laid beside one another as you rose a brow. "You're funny. But besides people had to make do Gen they used rocks and shit back then. Senku has plastic now too." you said to him as Gen rose a brow to you almost questioning your thoughts.

"Did you hear of pegging in the modern world?"

"Is that something to do with pigs?" you grumbled from your spot beside him.

"No, [name], hun... it's when the girl pegs her usually male partner." Oh, that had your brain thinking about pegging Gen. He definitely would enjoy that, but she would find it incredibly erotic. Just thinking about it had her biting her lip. If you hadn't been already sexually frustrated this idea wouldn't have latched in your brain.

"Oh...that's odd" you mumbled thinking about it as you both casually talked about rather vulgar topics. Since Senku had acquired the means of making a boat and a radar. You wonder if he had the means of making a dildo.

That is one fucking request he probably never wanted to hear. 

"Think Senku would make one for us?"

"What?" Gen said looking at you with a side eyed look. 

"A dildo...just for reasons." you said with a shrug before he laughed. "Good luck, he's probably going to throw that one straight into the fire."

"What if we....I don't know...invite him?"

"A three way?" Gen asked almost unsure as he thought for a moment. 

"Good luck with that, you have a better chance blackmailing him with something." Gen said with a snort. 

You sighed through your nostils watching everyone hustle about even as the sun had set. Gen leaned his head against your shoulder while humming as you just sat there in thought. "I'm still gonna ask him. Regardless. 

He's used Silica before, that's usually what goes into making one safe for sex....I think." you said as you blinked. "They also had glass Dildos....that'd be easier." you mumbled.

"Good luck...but hell, if you do it. I know i've been lusting to have you to myself for a long while [name]." he said in a low voice against your ear as you shivered in anticipation. 

-

And that did it, you were approaching Senku now as he instructed Taiju what to do with the wood and how to help Kaseki. "Senku! A moment please~" you said to him as the male looked to you with narrowed red eyes. You wanted something, that much he knew.

"The hell do you want?" he grumbled as he followed you away from people before you talked to him.

"I have a very private request." you said to him with a serious look on your face. The male straightening as he was ready to hear out your request but not ready for what you whispered in his ear. His eyes widening before his cheeks reddened a bit. "Is that weasel not enough for you?" he grumbled out in disdain.

"More than enough...but please~ I'll owe you one~" you cooed with your arms behind your back, breasts pressed out more while you leaned towards him. A few bat of your eyeslashes as he groaned turning away. "Come back to me in a day or so. You fucking animals..." he grumbled trudging away from you as you squealed in excitement and clapped your hands before running off to tell Gen.

"What the hells got you so excited?" Gen asked as he stood with Chrome. "I got him to agree is what~" you said with a little sway of your hips befor bumping them with Gens as he blinked his eyes surprised. "I just told him I owe him one."

"Owe him one as in sexual favors."

"Senku's not like that, like you said."

"Sure, because what eighteen year old boy doesn't think about girls." Gen said with a shake of his head. "Senku isn't a normal boy Gen, need I remind you that?" you said with a cross of your arm as he nodded his head.

"Yeah sorry, what mad scientist thinks about getting laid. Sorry almost all of them fall madly in love with some girl or get hurt and go nuts. It's only a matter of time." Gen said with a wave of his hands in front of him for some reason. You too stupid to notice the signal kept talking.

"Senku is the definition of the vine 'is there anything better than pussy? Yes, a really good book' but in his case science." you said as a loud throat clearing sounded behind you. You turned to see Senku.

"Yes, that is me. Thanks for comparing me to a vine. But it'll take a few more days to get...what you're wanting." he strained out with a massive roll of his eyes. "Try explaining this to an old innocent man as he crafts it." Senku said before he left. Your face red while Gen covered his mouth at your idiocy. "I love you..." Gen mumbled out as you sighed at your idiocy. 

Within that long days of waiting you finally received what you had wanted. "Thank you Senku~!" you said as you took the wrapped gift before running off to your place with Gen. Once you were in your little hut, you shut the door behind you, looking at the discretly packaged dildo. You had unwrapped it to see it wasn't just a dildo. It...it was attached to some sort of clothing for you to wear.

"It almost looks like a dildo from our time, given it doesn't have the obvious details of a dick." Gen said as you looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Obviously but it'll do the job" you grumbled as you stared at it. It was made of glass, smaller but it was probably the easiest. 

Poor Kaseki had to make this then. 

The chance to peg Gen of all people? You hadn't asked Senku to make it like this did you? Maybe you had and just didn't remember. It had been on your mind as of recently. You hummed as you turned to Gen, lips at his ear while your hands busied themselves with stripping him. "Did someone get into my head again? So he could get what he wanted?" you cooed in his ear.

Gen hummed with his nose in your hair, inhaling your scent. "Perhaps, it's more fun than just asking you. Now when Senku asks you to fulfill his I.O.U, promise me that I get to watch." he said with his hands letting his purple coat fall to the floor and his hands settle on your hips to remove your own clothing. 

"Whatever you say." you said as you kissed the lobe of his ear, kissing down his neck and to his shoulder. Your hands smoothened over the front of his body before your fingers danced over what little of his attire remained and kept his cock sheltered. You palmed him through the thin undergarments that he wore.

"Hmmm, so impatient aren't we?" he hummed with his hands moving the straps of your dress off of your shoulders revealing your breasts. Your nipples pert and begging for his attention as you stared up at him with parted lips. "What would Gen like today since he's the one who actually requested it? But made me owe one to Senku." you said as you pushed him towards your bed that was made up of several animal pelts. 

"Oh? Did I do that?"

"You definitely put the idea in my head. You even talked about it back in the modern world you weasel~" you cooed as you straddled him, pushing Gen down onto his back as he watched you peel away the rest of your clothing. Your bare body all for Gen to look at and see. 

God he missed the sight of your supple skin that was all for him to see. His dark eyes watched you as you slid your body down his to pull away his undergarments and free his cock that was already begging for release. His hands moving to touch whatever part of you he could. Your skin was still so damn soft.

You wanted to have him begging for that sweet release. Your tongue darted out from between your lips as your finger tapped at the head of his cock. You heard him suck in a quick breath as your eyes looked up at his face. You watched him as your finger moved down from the head of his cock and along his shaft. His cock twitching at your teasing touches.

You hummed as you slid more down his body so your face was settled in front of his cock as it twitched in need. "You've gotta tell me what you desire Gen, we have all night." you said as you looked into his eyes, a devious smile on your lips. Your finger tapping the sensitive head of his cock.

"I can wait and wait and wait, watching you writhe in need gets me off as it is." you cooed with your lips pressing a quick kiss to the head of his cock as you sat up. "You know I want you, my sweetest [name]~" he cooed at you, his hands reaching to hold onto your thighs. 

"I'm not gonna be satisfied with just one round, and I know you won't be either." you said as your hips moved back up his body, the lips of your womanhood rubbing against his cock. It was sliding perfectly between your slick lips. Your hips moving up and down, feeling his cock rub against your clit. It send such soft but sharp pleasure through your body, you wanted so much more. The soft groan leaving Gen's lips from every move of your hips just drove you to be more bold. 

"You've gotta becareful how you tease me love. This is the first time we've had a moment since Tsukasa's empire..." he told you with a pant in his words. His flushed cheeks and needy look to his eyes. "I'm aware, i'm just as needy." came your words as you lifted your hips and gripped his cock in your hands. You slowly descended onto his cock, your head thrown back with a moan.

"Fuck" Gen moaned with his own head pressed back into the pelts and eyes closed in the pure bliss of being inside you. Your walls gripping him as you gave a roll of your hips.

You settled your hands on his lower abdomen as your lifted your hips slowly up to the head of his cock before dropping back down it again. The slow and sensual move of your hips that interchanged to those quick drops had Gen a vocal mess below you. And he wasn't the only one as you felt the delicious wildefire grip tight in your abdomen with each movement of your hips.

"{name]." he moaned your name, the grip of his fingers moving to those hips as you gyrated them so. You moved your hands to be on either side of his head as your hips moved more quickly in a burning need. His hands drifted to your breasts as he gripped them, thumbs swiping over your hardened nipples. You felt your bubbling release build and build, your moans mixing with Gen's. 

His gaze on your face as you panted and moaned. Those flushed cheeks and seductive lips that begged for his own. "S-shit!" Gen cried out as his orgasm arrived, you moving off his cock and gripping his cock. Pumping him as he came all over his own stomach. He panted as he laid in the after glow of his orgasm.

"We're not done~" you cooed as you moved to grab the glass dildo, slipping the makeshift strap onto your hips and slipping the dildo into the hold. You wanted more and more of Gen, one time after so long was not enough.

"Oh, no breather?"

"Nope~" you cooed with an sadistic glint to your eyes. You turned back to Gen, moving his legs to part with you knelt between them. "Of course i'll stimulate you first love." you cooed with two finger coming to your mouth. Gen watched you as you sucked and licked them so sensually. Your mouth open as your tongue circled the two digits, that was erotic as hell.

You withdrew them, one finger circling his asshole, the other hand rubbing his cock. You slowly inserted one finger, slowly pumping the digit in a curling fashion. You watched his face with flushed cheeks, your body hot with need. You watched him as he made a surprised sound when your finger stroked a place inside him. Just watching him make those faces as you pleased him made your need build and build.

You inserted another finger,slowly moving them and being sure to stroke that one gland. Gen making soft sounds each time as his cock slowly stiffened once more in your hand. You continued to pump his cock, fingers swiping over his head and smearing the leftovers of hisseed still leaking out. You lowered your face in front of his cock, licking up his shaft and sucking on one his balls before your hands gripped his cheeks and spread them.

Your tongue darting out as you swirled it around his asshole. Your tongue licking from his asshole, to his balls as you pumped his cock. "Fuck...[name]." he groaned out while biting down on his lower lip. Your tongue moved inside his ass, licking around his rim before your wet muscle moved in and out quickly. His hand moving to grip the hair on the top of your head, pulling at the hair gently. You moaned out feeling his fingers move against your scalp, eyes watching his face as he moaned out. 

"God damn it [name], come on." he moaned out in need. You moved your head away, hands still gripping his inner thighs to move them apart. You moved the tip of the glass dildo towards his entrance. The dildo slid inside him with ease thanks to your preparation. You watched the male as he reached for his own cock, pumping himself as you slowly moved your hips. If Gen was vocal before he was even more vocal now as he called out your name. 

You bit your lip, lost in a haze, your eyes were focused on Gen's face. His sounds and pleads for more made your pussy throb.

"You must love the ass play, huh? Maybe I should do this more often." you said to him with your hips moving at the same sensual speed that he seemed to be fond of. "I just love it when you top me." Gen mumbled out as another moan left him. His eyes screwing shut as you slowly picked up the pace. It might your first time with peggign but not assplay, and Gen couldn't believe how good he was feeling. 

"Are you going to cum Gen? I want you to look at me as you cum." you growled out, your hands pressing down onto his lower abdomen. His hand pumped his cock faster with his thumb occasionally teasing the head of it. 

His eyes slowly opening as he looked into your half lidded ones. Your breasts moved with each thrust, covered in a sheen of sweat. Add that with the seductive and alluring smirk on your flushed face drew him over the edge. A quiet sound leaving his lips as his mouth opened more. White seed spilling over his stomach as he whispered your name.

Your thrusts slowly coming to a stop. Gen panting as you slowly pulled out of him. "How was that? Did I do okay?" you asked as you moved to kissed Gen on his lips. The poor male was still panting in the powerful afterglow of sex. "Yeah." was all he said, covered in two loads of his own seed while you were practically spotless. 

"It didn't hurt did it?" you asked worriedly as he shook his head. "No, you prepped me wonderfully love~ But you didn't orgasm once did you?" he asked with that sly look returning to his face. "W-well I did when i rode you and to be honest....i might've...had some sort of relief watching you cum." you told him as you grabbed a pair of spare clothing for yourself to clean Gen up.

"Well then." was all he said as you laid down next to him, head on his chest. "I think we can also assume that werea bit too loud." you mumbled knowing the others in your vacinity had heard your long and needy session of sex. You felt a kiss to the top of your head before you drifted off to sleep.

-

"So [name], are you like that often?" came a question from Chrome as you looked at the younger boy. "What?" you asked as you worked on a project with Yuzuriha. The poor girl had turned red knowing what Chrome was questioning.

"Your rather dominant when it comes to your husband."

"Husband?" you mumbled.

"[name], everyone from Ishigami village thinks you and Gen are married. and he's referring to...pillow talk." Yuzuriha said with a very flushed face. 

"You two were loud as hell last night." Senku yelled out as you sighed with your hand going to sheild your eyes from anyone else around you. Between this and everyone probably knowing you have a dildo. 

"Oh that reminds me, you owe me one." Senku said as he waved you over. You groaning with flushed cheeks and going to the male. All he had wanted from you was to help build his stupid ship. Boring. 

“Oh, and one other thing. I had to shape your stupid... thing. I told Kaseki it was just something for you and Gen to use as a trick.” Senku told you as you let out a fake sob and hugged the male, patting his shoulder. “You’re a good man Senku.”

“Get off of me.” He said plainly 

“Okay” you mumbled as he directed you to help Taiju and them as they built the ship.


	3. Fifty Shades of Science (Senkuu Ishigami x Reader SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i wanna do a senku x reader where Senku has a daddy kink. But I just...I can't compel myself to take that seriously. So eventually, fifty shades of Science will have a part two. but with daddy kink and bondage. Please enjoy loves~!

Senku knew that masturbation was normal. But was masturbation of this level fucking normal? He couldn’t get certain thoughts out of his head and honestly, the scientist was disgusted with himself. Every single time he saw you, every time he saw those lips of yours curve into a smile or you were near him.

It drove him absolutely nuts. He couldn’t think straight and it pissed him off. He felt that way when he had first seen you emerge from the Stone.

Despite the cracks that the petrifaction left in your body. It still looked so soft and flawless. And you were gentle. So kind hearted, bringing him food or water when he was making sure projects went right or was lending a hand to Chrome or Kaseki.

Children flocked around you like you were some beacon of light to them. But no, you listened to them and valued their ideas and thoughts about things. You taught them and nurtured them. He wasn’t going to believe in love at first sight. That was stupid, and highly illogical of him. Maybe lust? That he could believe. And he also believed this feeling would wear off.

You had on the other hand thought that Senku resented you. He always avoided you and seemed to slip away when someone needed your help with something. It pissed you off in a way, if you weren't already deemed the 'mother' figure you'd kick his ass. 

You had eventually gotten used to his odd behaviors when everyone said he was like that. But you felt like he was purposely avoiding you. All you ever wanted to do was help the poor guy, he had so much on his shoulders. Maybe try and get in his pants in the process, but that was the side agenda you had. Besides, he was too focused on science. Not that you didn't take the time to appreciate him when he wasn't looking.  
People would call for your aid with the children every once in awhile since you were so good at caring for them.

Senku has been working his ass off in the cold to make sure the villagers had warm houses. He was more dead set on making sure he got his cellphone and was able to fight Tsukasa in time before winter ended. He sighed as he looked at his long road of tedious items to complete.

Then he felt gentle warm hands on his ears, effectively warming them up. “You’re gonna get sick Senku. Please stay warm.” You told him gently. All Senku could think about was your fingers moving through his hair and gripping it as he- STOP. He barely stopped that sinful thought as his blood seemed to pump harsh and to the wrong places.

“Yeah, yeah. Fine.” He said as he pulled himself quickly out of your grasp and practically speed walking to his little observatory. There was no way you were innocent with that kind of body, was he really the only one affected by your presence? The way his body reacted each time drove him even closer to an edge. Did you feel the same? If that were the case then he could act out on his pent up desires.

And so Senku kept his eye on you, he wasn't running away as much. You were feeling like he wanted to say something but preferred to just stare at you. Now everyone else besides one or two people could see the sexual tension between the two of you.

"Senku's been watching you like a hawk. Is there any particular reason why?" Chrome came up to you and whispered the words to you. "If I knew Chrome i'd sort out whatever the issue is." you grumbled before ushering children into a warm hut to help out Suika with the task the children were given.

"I think I know." came Gen as he left a separate hut. 

"Oh? And what would you know that Chrome doesn't?" you grumbled.

"I know about hormones! Little Chrome here is still a virgin so he's never acted out. But neither has Senku. But I know for damn certain that guy wants you in more ways then one." Gen spilled out all the information. Chrome proceeding to yell a million insults and more while you stood there, processing the information.

"We're talking about Senku right?" you grumbled as Gen nodded.

"Don't believe me? Let's have a test run! If you go near Senku, I can almost guarantee the little onion will run away." Gen said as you snorted before shrugging. You didn't have much to lose.   
"Senku claimed to not have an interest in relationships or girls though."

"He doesn't, but doesn't mean he doesn't have hormones." Gen said to Chrome who scratched the back of his head, obviously a bit confused. You could say you had a bit of what could be called lust towards Senku, but ladies don't think like that now do they? And you had to be the fucking village mom.

"I know you look at him too."

"Shut up Gen." you grumbled back at him. The male just letting out a laugh. He had been the neutral party that caught the way you two undressed one another with your eyes. It is one massive pain in the neck watching you two eye fuck each other. 

As the three of you came towards the hut, Senku was descending the ladder with a basket of materials. He was mumbling to himself as you approached him. How were you going to do this? Once the male made his way to the hut you saw Gen out of the corner of your eye making 'go on now' motion.

Chrome just watching in interest while Kohaku stood confused with her sister.

You grumbled while walking over. "Senku do you need help?" came you voice as you watched him stiffen before looking back at you. You couldn't help but bite at your lower lip, the way he looked at you had to be intentional."Umm...sure, I guess. What are they doing?" he asked you, seeing Gen and Chrome watching you two shortly before turning to go and look busy.

"Hell if I know. Tell me what do, oh master of science." you said with a smile. Senku was going to tell you what to do all right, hearing you call him a master was a praise he was going to deny. However his brain took it to a dark place. 

"I need to look for Corundum, it looks like this and Chrome told me earlier there should be some in here." he said simply put, actually talking to you for once. "Oh? Can it be big?" you asked, Senku felt his eyes roll, his hormones begging him one thing and his brain begging another. "Depends on who you ask."he mumbled a sarcastic reply as you gave out small laugh. You had to be bold, now was the only time you could flirt with him. 

"So does that mean yours is?" you said as he sighed, setting down the beaker of some clear liquid.

"What are you doing woman?"

"Simply trying to see if I am attractive to the almighty Senku." you said with your head in your hands, leaning on the glass table. The view of your cleavage was absolutely perfect for Senku, his heart beating faster as he licked his chapped lips. The sight of that had you nibble on your bottom lip again. 

"So I'm no idiot Senku, but I know you're looking at me often." came your soft words as you rounded the table to the male. "Tell me you don't find me attractive and i'll leave you alone." you simply told him. But even if he did, you'd still haunt his every thought and every dream. 

He was about to reach out and lay a hand on your hips before the loud sound of a throat clearing was heard. "Perhaps engage in these activities where it's not public." Came Gen at the entrance. You huffed looking back at Gen with a soft glare, Senku doing just about the same.

"I know we need to repopulate and all, but I don't want fifty shades of science happening in public." Gen said as he walked away. You and Senku looking at each other with hearts beating heavily. You had done exactly that, while not drawing suspicion to either of you, you went up to Senku's observatory. Maybe not ten minutes later did you turn and see Senku closing the door behind him. His red eyes on your as you looked at him. Was this really happening? 

Not a moment later was his hands on your hips, yours cradling his face with your lips connected in a heated kiss. Was it the amount of time you had to spend near one another? Why could Senku not control himself around you? The way you smelt of fire had his mind buzzing, his hands felt sweaty as he gripped your hips. The soft sounds that left your lips as you gasped for air in between each kiss. 

You felt him guide you backwards towards a glass table in the observatory. Drunk on the feeling of lust, you felt his hands untying the belts and knots that kept your dress up. Your hands busied with stripping Senku, hands moving over his hot skin. His lips skimming away from yours and to your neck, his fingers gripping your thighs as he stood between them. 

"Later this evening we won't have to be this fast...." came Senku's breathless words before he knelt in front of you. His hands moving your thighs further apart before his red eyes settled on your lower lips. They were already wet and begging for him. "Senku, you don't have to- Ah!" your words cut short. 

The feeling of his thumb between your folds, rolling your clit as he hummed. "I've studied enough female anatomy to know how to make you feel good." he said as you scoffed with a smirk to your swollen lips. His head nestled between your legs as you felt his tongue lick outside your folds, the muscle moving against your clit. You let out a moan with your head lulling back. Senku's eyes focused on the way your breasts moved with each breath, each moan and each jolt from the small movement his tongue made. 

You knew just how good you could feel, but seeing Senku's face screwed up in pleasure. That was enough to make you pull away from his touch. 

"And I know how to make you feel good too." you said as you moved yourself back from Senku, you didn't wanna leave his touch but you wanted to touch him. 

"Where are you going?" he said as you jumped off the table and stood in front of him. "I want to make you feel good too, cause as you know I haven't studied male anatomy."you said sarcastically. You dropping to your knees in front of the male, your tongue darting out to lick your lips as you stared at his hardened cock.

The precum that was leaking from the head was calling you name. Senku just watched, his hands gripping the table as one of his bigger fantasy's of you came to light. Your hand held his cock with your lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Your core tingled in need at the taste of his cock, the wetness pooling between your thighs. 

"Shit..." you heard Senku moan as you looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Your head bobbing along his cock, tongue lapping and swirling at the head. His hands moving to your head, massaging your scalp as you moved. Senku's mind was a mess as his eyes closed, soft pants falling from his mouth.

You began to feel his hips almost buck towards your mouth. As you pulled yourself away from his cock, he instantly knelt to the floor with you. His lips over yours in a dominating kiss. It wasn't a moment later before you were turned around you felt his cock line up with the entrance to your core.

"S-senku" you moaned out with your breasts pressed to the cold floorboards. "You'll be saying my name plenty." he grunted out before you felt his cock fully enter you. Such a comfortable full feeling, his cock hitting your insides in all the right way. You let your hands cover your mouth as you moaned feeling him move. 

All of this pent up frustration, so close to an orgasm alone from touching him and having him in your mouth. "Didn't think you'd actually be this loud." came Senku's husky voice as he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward. "I feel so good, how can I not Senku?" came your mewl of a reply. His thrusts sped up from them, the sound of his deep thrusts sounded through the room. Your mouth agape as you moaned with each movement, hands grasping at the floor to keep you from moving. 

The bubbling pleasure as he thrust into you was so overpowering. The pleasure echoed through out your body with your mind hazy. His hands gripping your hips, the smell of Senku, just everything about him was clouding your mind as you felt a strong wave of pleasure crash over your body. 

"Shhh, the village will think i'm killing you or something [name]." came Senku's words as pulled your body up against him. He shoved two fingers in your mouth as he thrust into you. It wasn't much longer for Senku as he felt your walls clench around him in an orgasm. "Fuck!" he moaned out as he pulled out, finishing on the lower of your back. 

You breathing heavily as you stayed there in the afterglow of sex. Senku himself panting as his mind cleared. You finally moved to grab an article of clothing, using it to wipe the semen from your back before Senku moved to help. "I wasn't too rough was I?"

"You be as rough as you want with me Senku. I'll enjoy every second of it." you mumbled as a reply. 

-

It was like you had awakened some sort of confidence inside of Senku since that night. He was bolder and bolder, bold enough as to give you a kiss when he was pleased with his outcome on science. And news travels fast.

"I hear our village chief is expecting soon!" came Kokuya to you and Senku one evening. You choking on air while Senku just sat there, glaring at Gen who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oops...Did I say something wrong?" Gen said, feigning innocence.


	4. Tsukasa x Reader SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESUS, I wrote this really quickly before I go to work. But I hope you all like it! Apologies for my long Hiatus, Shit was wild. I may have made this a little feelsy but I hope you still enjoy.

All you were was a way for him to relieve some stress, nothing more. Nothing less. Senku had warned you not to go with Taiju and Yuzuriha. Though you had been determined to help out more later on down the line. You didn’t suspect that you would get so close to Tsukasa, as well as received his affections.

His hands gripped one of your breasts roughly, the other on your hips. His face buried into your neck, nose deep in your hair. His hips slamming into you from behind so roughly and quickly. His thrusts travelled through your entire being, your breasts bouncing roughly with each hard slap of his hips. Your mind couldn’t keep up, you were a moaning mess inside this cave of his. His cock filling you to the brim in such a pleasurable way and hitting all the right places within. God, he was so rough but it was also so good. The release he always gave you would have you paralyzed for a bit. 

Why was it always like this with him? Maybe once or two every couple of days he would take time to do this to you. Nothing much was said between the two of you during any of those times, you weren’t going to refused getting jumped by this hot man. “[name]” he grunted your name into the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. 

Bringing back into the reality that was this mind-altering orgasm, shattering your thought process. Your cry going silent with you tightening around Tsukasa’s cock. His almost animalistic grunts reaching your ears before he pulled away from you. Hot semen covering your backside, heavy pants being heard from you below. Your lust filled gaze directed back at the man who was also panting, his chiseled body covered in a sheen. Your mind still in a haze with heavy puffs leaving your mouth. 

Your legs slumped as you laid on the animal pelt, trying to collect yourself. You lifted your tired gaze to Tsukasa as he leaned over you, his lips covering yours in a sweet and passionate kiss. “If I was too rough, I apologize.” He mumbled out to you, a thumb stroking your cheek. 

Did something happen? Did you miss an entire life event where Tsukasa turned sweeter than he already is? 

“N-no. You’re fine…I just won’t be able to move for a bit. Sorry.” You apologized while feeling a blush rise to your cheeks. “Here.” He said as he got up, moving to grab the put of water and some discarded cloth. You just sat there, not used to the sudden aftercare that this man was giving you. Once he wetted the cloth, he wiped his semen off your back, making sure to clean you up so gently and sweetly. “Umm…Not That I’m opposed to it.” You started while a little freaked out. “But…What’s with the sudden aftercare and gentleness? Usually you just up and go to bed???” you finished as he let a laugh pass through his nose. 

“I’ve come to love the woman who is always there to support me is.” He gently told you, his calloused hands rubbing up your legs. It was almost like he was worshiping your body, being gentle and sweet. Like he hadn’t taken the time to do so before. “I was sure Senku and you had some sort of relationship. So I didn’t want to get to attached. But…. you’re so enrapturing and caring.” He spoke while gripping your leg, turning you over onto your back. 

“Please stay with me forever.” He said with his head resting on your stomach, his strong arms encasing you in his grasp with hands on your shoulders. It was silent for a few moments, still stunned by the sudden confession.

“J-jeez…This is one hell of a confession.” You mumbled while your hands went to his wildly beautiful locks. “How long have you been keeping this to yourself?” you asked him as you were met with a grunt.

“Since the beginning…” he grumbled against the skin of your stomach. “Well I accept your offer Tsukasa. Not that I’ll ever get tired of being your pillow princess.” You remarked making him softly chuckle, the man moving to lean up and kiss your lips in another heated fit of passion. You could definitely get used to being with Tsukasa like this a little bit longer. 

Then you felt his hardened cock against your leg and felt all energy you had leave your body.

"Would be able to handle a second round?" he asked with a slow roll of his hips, his cock twitching against your leg. You let out a nervous laugh "I mean, I'll probably be out of tomorrow. But sure." you said knowing you would be so sore for the next week or so. Your pussy was already throbbing from the first round, but it seemed to halt when his cock slipped inside of you. Almost immediately replaced in that body numbing pleasure. "Fuck..." you moaned out with your walls already clenching his cock in a tightened grip.

"Don't cum just yet, we've got all night." Tsukasa mumbled against your lips. 

Needless to say, that mans stamina is otherwordly.


End file.
